LifeSimmer
|Loyalties = *Nick *Keem |Alliances = *Life's Red Alliance *HvV Coalition |HOH = 1 (Week 9) |Days = 85 |Placing = 1st |Season2 = YouTuber Survivor: All-Stars |Tribes2 = |Challenges2 = 1 |Votes Against2 = 9 |Days2 = 64 |Placing2 = 5th }}' '''is the winner of ''YouTuber Big Brother Heroes .vs. Villains. She later competed in YouTuber Survivor: All-Stars. Being placed on the dreaded Red Clique, she was made an easy target for pawning use. This continued for three consecutive week where she relied heavily on her social game, in hopes of surviving the next weeks. After the Cliques were disbanded, she and her allies Nick and Keem formed a three-person alliance, with herself placed in the center. One of her biggest moves was blindsiding the Villain Zombi by using her Double Voting Care Package to evict her. This proved to be successful as the division of the house became crystal clear, with her and her allies placing in the majority of a dominant alliance. Following Keem's Head of Household win, this majority alliance's division were shown as the final nominees were Sky W. and Nick, both of whom were part of it. Sky W. was evicted, saving Nick once again. This resulted in the coalition dispersing to their previous alliances once again. Despite the majority alliance's fall, Life has continued to be the glue of her alliance between Keem and Nick, who are current rivals. This was shown in Week 7, where she faced another nomination but was saved as Nick won the Power of Veto to remove her from eviction, with her ally Keem as the renom. However, both Life and Nick choose to save Keem to finally evict the coaster Dodger. As the three re-aligned, they controlled the entire late game as they voted as a bloc and their competitions win landed them as the final three. In the last week, Life and Keem found Nick to be the biggest threat due to his social game and competition wins. With Keem winning the final Head of Household, he evicted Nick, securing the two to be the finalists. In the finale, the combination of her ability to position herself as the leader of her alliance and the in majority, along with her strong social game, and competition wins earned her the winner of Big Brother. In her second run, she had a difficult time adjusting to the new game and forming new and solid relationships early on, as well as her tribe entering all but one pre-merge Tribal Council. However, in return for this, she controlled the majority of the pre-merge and post-swap eliminations, and masterminded the elimination of the only other finalist in the game, Vixella. Upon entering the merge, she continued her reign and became the first person to use a Hidden Immunity Idol. Entering the final 5, her time came up when she lost the Immunity Challenge and with her allies turning against her, she was voted off by a 3-2 vote. Game History Big Brother Heroes .vs. Villains Voting History Notes * In Week 4, Life won the Care Package of Double Voting. Life used this advantage for her vote to count as double at the eviction ceremony. * In Week 10, Life was the sole vote; she chose to evict Sky M. Competition History Have/Have-Not History Care Package History Notes * In Week 3, she originally received the Care Package, but due to the Heroes vs. Villains twist, it instead was given to Zombi for placing last. HOH History Survivor: All-Stars Life was placed in the Ratatashi tribe, alongside her previous ally, Nick. In the first week, she formed a strong alliance with Lizzie and Joey. At the Immunity challenge, Life went against Jack, with only getting 1 point for her tribe, causing them to enter Tribal Council. Life, along with Lizzie and Joey, controlled the Tribal Council voting as a bloc to vote off Mark. At the next Immunity challenge, Life and Vixella went against Aphmau and Lauren, which they lost. Luckily, Nick won the next two fishing competitions, granting the Ratatashi tribe immunity for the week. In the tribe swap, Life, Joey, and Vixella stayed on Ratatashi and gained Jack and Lauren on the tribe. Life quickly formed a close relationship with Jack and Lauren, gaining the upperhand once again. Ratatashi suffered their second loss and entered Tribal Council again. The two alliance leader Life and Vixella clashed with one another as the vote ended in a 2-2-1 vote tie between Vixella and Joey. Ultimately, Life and Lauren broke the tie and voted off Vixella. In the next week, Ratatashi lost another challenge and entered the last Tribal Council of the pre-merge. With 4 people left, the tribe struggled to stay as one and voted sporadically. Life took ashot of one of her alliance members by using Jack as a number, and the two blinsided and voted of Joey. At the Final 10, the tribes merged into one. Life reconnected with Lizzie, once more. At the first merged Tribal Council, she rallied Aphmau and Lizzie to vote off the potential threat, Shubble for her closeness with Jack and poor relationship witht the others. Voting History Notes * In Episode 6, the vote ended 2-2-1-1-1-1 tie between Jack and Lizzie, forcing a revote. Life voted for Jack on the revote. * In Episode 7, Life played a Hidden Immunity Idol herself therefore 2 votes cast against her were negated. Trivia *She is the first houseguest of her season to be nominated 3 weeks consecutively. **By extension, she was not eligible to vote for 3 consecutive weeks. She shares this feat with her ally Keem. *She is also the first houseguest whose Care Package was stolen and given to a villain, Zombi. **In the following week, she won the Care Package once again and kept it, being the only houseguest to win "two" Care Packages. *At 6 weeks, Life and Keem have spent the most weeks as a Have-Not. *With 6 weeks, she's been nominated the most from her season and in Big Brother history. **With 3 weeks, she's been nominated the most consecutively. *As of Week 8, every houseguests who has voted to evict Life had ended up evicted, this compares to her votes as all her targets have been evicted. *She's the first houseguest to have won HoH and PoV in the same week. *She is the highest placing female of her season. **As such, she is the highest placing female on the Red Clique and Hero. *Life has the most votes against as a winner with 9 in her first season, and 14 overall in the entire series. **She does have the most votes to win with 6. *She competed in 9 POV competitions, the most in the series. *Life, along with Vixella, are first contestants to reach 100 Days on YouTuber Reality series, with the 100th episode on the 3rd episode of YouTuber Survivor All-Stars (without the delay). *She is the highest placing female of the original Ratatashi tribe. *Life's use of a Hidden Immunity Idol marks the first time it is use and used successfully. **She is also the second female contestant to possess an Idol, the first being Stacy. *At the time of the season, Life was the most subscribed female YouTuber on YouTuber Big Brother Heroes vs. Villains. Currently, Lauren is the most subscribed of the season. Category:Female Contestants Category:Big Brother Houseguest Category:Big Brother H.vs.V Houseguest Category:Contestants Category:Red Clique Category:Winners Category:1st Place Category:YouTuber Survivor: AS Category:5th Place Category:Ratatashi